WarriorsClan ChronicalsSign of Fire
by Fire Fury
Summary: Many Herorics have been done. A kittypet turning into a leader(Firestar), Finding a new home for the clans, Lionblaze and Jayfeather have powers, The Great Battle...But this may be the biggest one of all. There is a danger beyond of what the clans can handle. Join this Adventure and figure out lies and truths.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Thunderclan**

LEADER Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginder patches, lost one eye in a dog accadent

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apperintence, Seedpaw** (very pale ginger she-cat)

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

**Apperintence, Amberpaw** (ginger she-cat)

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apperintence, Dewpaw **(gray tom with darker flecks)

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apperintence, Snowpaw **(long haired pure white tom with amber eyes)

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apperintence, Lillypaw **( dark brown she-cat with white patches)

APPERINTENCES (toms and she-cats in training to become warriors)

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Lillypaw- dark brown she-cat with white patches

Amberpaw-ginger she-cat

Dewpaw- gray tom with darker flecks

Snowpaw- long haired pure white tom with amber eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Daisy-cream long furred cat from the horseplace

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes( mother to Nightkit, dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, Fadekit, very pale gray tom with dark gray stripes and amber eyes)

ELDERS (warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER Blackstar-large white tom with one jet black forepaw

DEPUTY Rowanclaw- ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT Littlecloud

WARRIORS

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefur- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar arcoss his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black paws

Scrorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Ferretclaw-black she-cat

Starlingwing- ginger tom

ELDERS

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Windclan**

LEADER Ashstar- gray she-cat

DEPUTY Crowfeather- dark gray tom

MEDICINE CAT Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

WARRIORS

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whiskerheart- light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

**Apperintence, Sharppaw **(gray matted pelt tom with blue eyes, has very sharp claws)

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

**Apperintence, Cloudpaw **(gray tom with little white flecks and amber eyes)

Boulderfall- large pale gray tom

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

APPERINTENCES

Cloudpaw- gray tom with little white flecks and amber eyes

Sharppaw- gray matted pelt tom with blue eyes, has very sharp claws

QUEENS

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

ELDERS

Tornear- tabby tom

**Riverclan**

LEADER Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY Reedwhisker- black tom

MEDICINE CAT Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Troutnose- pale gray tabby she-cat

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mossypelt- brown and white she-cat

**Apperintence, Firepaw **(Flame colored pelt with blue eyes and white paws)

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushpeak- light brown tabby tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

**Apperintence, Dapplepaw **(brown she-cat with white underbelly and gray flecks with green eyes)

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

ELDERS

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Belle- light brown she-cat with smoky blue eyes, lives a kittypet life not too far from the clans

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**Other Animals**

Midnight- a star gazing badger who lives by the sea

Seek- a beautiful vixen who is cat friendly, lives in the woods from a far away city


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Bitter taste filled the flame colored tom's mouth. He spit it out disgusted and looked around. _Was there any water that tasted good around here? _The tom thought and moved on to another pool of water he hadn't tried. At first, the water seemed smoothe and well tasted, but it started to taste like mud. Was this a warning?"Bluestar, is there any good pools around here?", The tom asked as the blue gray leader appeared and replied slowly,"I'm not so sure Firetsar, I've tried many of them but same result, muddy and salty. Do you think they might be a warning?""I'm not sure, but I think they may be. Let's wait a while then test it." Firestar replied shortly and walked away. Just then, a black she-cat with mint green eyes jumped in front of him and spat with disgust,"Do you know where there are any good pools of water? This is a mousebrained idea if a cat did it!""Calm down Hollyleaf. Just wait awhile then test it", Firestar sighed exhuastedly. _Let a cat relax for awhile. _He thought then pictured his clan having a painful moment. Yellowfang snorted and walked toward Firestar."Why is the water polluted? It taste worst than stale fresh kill!" Firestar dropped his head in annoyance and tirdness and tried to speak loud and clear,"I-i'm n-n-not sure. W-wait a l-little while." Firestar managed to say it but collasped at the last word."The waters clear!" He heard someone shout and reconized the voice instantlly. _B-but h-how can it be her? She died in the Great battle! _Firestar stammered in his thoughts and followed the voice. There she was standing, the beautiful tortoishell she-cat. Spottedleaf.


End file.
